Love is funny
by shoutingforjoy
Summary: Quinn Fabray is a famous celebrity who is known for getting in trouble and hard core partying. Sam Evans is a waiter in one of the clubs Quinn is partying at. Quinn needs to find a hideout for the paparazzi and the employee's locker room where Sam is getting dressed is the one she found. Will this meeting be the start of an epic romance between the crazy bad girl and the nice guy?
1. Chapter 1

**hey there...so this is my second story and my pairings is ofcourse sam and quinn..**

**my first story was in my other account _shoutforjoy _but i cant really acess it anymore so i can't update it...so i just made a new one**

**hope you like this one **

**hit review xD**

* * *

"Wooooohhh!" a drunk and high-pitched Quinn Fabray shouted while dancing at the top of a table.

"Hey, stop it! Get down here now!" a very worried and angry Rachel Berry said.

"Oh come on, hobbit! Loosen up! Seriously! Here have some drink…" Santana said who is also drunk. She handed the red cup she was holding to Rachel.

Rachel took the cup. "It's empty…" Rachel said with a confused look.

Santana and Quinn both laughed hysterically.

"Did… did …you… see her ..fff…face? Oh my goshh…. HAHAHA" Santana mocked while Quinn struggling to stay up continued to laugh.

"HAHA..so funny…guys…yeah…"Rachel said sarcastically. She sighed and looks around the bar. Almost everyone is looking up to two the two crazy drunk girls who are dancing on top of the table.

'_This is bad they're getting too much attention... Sooner or later someone will notice us…and then the paparazzi will be just everywhere…and… where's… Brittany?' _Rachel thought.

The four of them are wearing sunglasses and wigs to conceal themselves. But by the way that Santana, Quinn and possibly Brittany is acting, they will surely be identified.

She hurried and looks for the other blond girl while calling the only person that Santana, Quinn and Brittany feared, and who happens to be their manager.

She searched for a secluded area and fortunately found one.

"Hey, this is Sue, how may I help you?" the other line on the phone said.

"Hey Sue, its Rachel…" Rachel answered.

"Oh, hey Dwarf…how's the party going?" Sue said.

'_Still won't drop with the nicknames_…' Rachel thought miserably.

"Bad...Like really bad…they're getting too much attention from the crowd…if this keeps up-" Rachel said.

"Hmm… I knew this would happen…" Sue interrupted Rachel.

"yeahh…I knew it too..i mean if only-" Rachel answered.

"Okay! Not to worry dwarf! Just make sure they wore their ridiculously big sun glasses and I will be sending someone to pick you up…" Sue interrupted Rachel again.

"One more thing Sue, I can't-"Rachel started to say.

_"Toot… toot…toot" _the phone buzzed.

"—find Brittany…" Rachel continued.

"What the…? She hung up on me?! "She shouted angrily.

She looked at where Santana and Quinn are.

"Oh no…" She said with a horrified look on her face.

At the table, Quinn and Santana are slowly taking their wigs off while dancing and laughing .Then, their sunglasses started to fall off...

* * *

Sam POV

I'm so tired. Working here in the club at night is so frustrating. and to make things worst I got stain in my uniform because some drunken blonde woman with a freaky wig and sunglasses is struggling to stand up and keep spilling her drink.

'_Who wears sunglasses at a club anyway? She is so weird that she even claims to be Brittney spears' _I shrugged. People are just so weird when they're drunk.

'_and who's lord tubbington?..she said that he's the one who's gonna clean the mess she made earlier...' _I dismissed my thoughts and went to change my clothes into the employee's locker room.

* * *

Quinn POV

"ahhhhh!...HAHAHAHAHA" I'm having so much fun right now. It's like I'm floating and I'm free.

I started to feel really sweaty and hot. And the sunglasses and the wig we're wearing certainly aren't helping.

"Hey, Sannn!" I started saying. My head is spinning and I can't really focus on looking at her.

"yeeeaahh?" Santana answered.

"Cann..I…Taaakkkeee…this Wig…off..ff? " I said.

"Hell yeah!" she replied and we started to laugh.

I took off my wig and stated waving it into the air. Santana did the same. And we were laughing so hard that our sunglasses started to fall off.

"HEY! YOU TWO! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Rachel climbed up the table and shouted at me and Santana.

"Having fuun..whatt are..yoouuu..doooiinng?" I replied.

All of sudden, I heard a click then a flash of light comes out of nowhere. The clicking sound started to get louder and the flashes got plenty. I can barely see anything.

"CRAAAPP!" I heard Santana said.

Then I heard Rachel screamed.

"Quick! Hide…" I heard Rachel said. Then she grabbed my hand and led me to a hallway.

"Was that?—" I started.

"Yep, your bestfriends Quinn… the Papz…" Rachel answered.

"Hoooww the hell…did…theeeyy…geett..in?" I struggled to say.

'_Gosh im really drunk_.'

"How would I know?!" Rachel said angrily.

"OH, whaatt are….. you…. maaad… aboouuut… hoooooobbit?" Santana said

"WHAT AM I MAD ABOUT?! WELL LET'S SEE…WHEN WE CAME HERE, THE FIRST THING I TOLD YOU… IS TO KEEP YOUR FUCKING COSTUMES ON… AT ALL TIMES! AND NOW IM RUNNING HERE HIDING FROM THE PAPARAZZI… AND LITERALLY DRAGGING YOU… COZ YOU CANT FUCKING STAND ON YOUR FEET…IF ONLY YOU WOULD KEEP YOUR FREAKING GLASSES ON WE WOULDN'T HAVE TO DO THIS…AND NOW YOUR ASKING ME WHY THE HELL AM I MAD?!" Rachel snapped.

I must be really drunk because not a single thing that Rachel said processed inside my brain. I barely understood her.

"uhhhhhhhhh…yeahh…" I said. Not really sure of what to say.

"OH…SHIIITT!" I heard Santana said while looking at the opposite side of the hallway.

"WHAAAAT?!" I asked and looked into where she was lookin at.

About a dozen of paparazzi are running towards us and taking a picture of us at the far end side of the hallway

"We need to split up…" Rachel said

"Whaaaaaaaatt?" Santana and I said in unison.

"okay…I know that both of you are really drunk…but I need you to focus okay... the three of us needs to split up…so that…the paparazzi will split up to…and they're be less chasing for each of us…go find a safe place to hide and I'll call you when it's safe to head out…the we meet outside. Sue already send someone to pick us up ok?!" Rachel said.

"uhhhhhhhhh…whaattt?" I said. I honestly did not understand anything.

"I thiiiiiink she said sheeee… waaaaants….. ussss….. to plaaaay…hide and… seeeeek?" Santana said.

Rachel smacked her forehead and said "JUST GOOOO RUNN!"

"OOKAAAYYY…jeeeezzz…it's….. just a gaaammmeee…" Santana said in a drunk voice. And we both started to run and find our own hiding place.

I giggled as I opened one of the doors in the hall way that is marked as the employee's locker room.

* * *

Sam POV

I was changing my clothes when the door on the locker room suddenly opened. I turn around to see who opened it and was shocked.

It was a giggling blonde drunken woman.

"umm excuse me miss…but you're not allowed here…" I started to say.

* * *

Quinn POV

I entered the room and surprised that someone is in there.

Inside is a blonde, sexy, muscular and shirtless man.

'_oh my gosh...he is so hot' _i thought

"Umm excuse me miss…but you're not allowed here…" He said.

'_Not to mention, has a sexy voice too' _I thought.

I barely understood what he said. I glanced at him up and down. and stop at the stomach part.

'_my gosh…his…abs…is …so…yummy…' _ I thought.

"Heeeyy…" I started to say.

* * *

Sam POV

"Hey…" that all she said.

"ummm…mam…Hey, did you hear what I just said?" I tried talking to her. But I don't think she would understand me, she's too drunk.

"Uhhh what?…" she said.

I then noticed that she was looking directly into my abs. I chuckled. And went to get my white shirt.

I was about put it over my head when she said something again.

"whaaatttt…are….yoooouuu…doiiinnn?" she asked looking annoyed and went closer to me.

"im putting on my shirt…mam" I answered.

"nooooo…that kind of…boooodyy…does not deseeerve…a shirt" she said.

I laughed at what she said. She went closer and closer to me. And somehow I think she looks familiar.

We're only about a step close to each other. And I swear I know her.

"Can I ask, what's your name mam?" I said.

"Quinn…Quinn fabray…" I nearly choke to death on what she said.

* * *

**so did you like it? i do appreciate any comments or critisms**

**so review? xD**

**oh please point out if i have any grammatical errors...**

**tnxxx xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn POV

I looked into his eyes and said my name confidently.

"Quinn…Quinn Fabray.." I smiled.

Just as I thought, he stood there dumbfounded with his tremendous mouth hanging open. He doesn't seem to breathe anymore.

"I…uhhhh…ummmm….uhhhhhh…" He muttered. I could see beads of sweat forming in his forehead. He looked at me like I'm a ghost.

I chuckled, amused of his reaction. I'm glad I can still make boys go freaked out around me.

"Yep….i get..thaatt..allll…the…tiiiiiimeee…" I said with a slurry voice. It may sound like brag but it's true. I've been in quite a lot of situations like this. I introduce myself, and they go all dazed and shocked for a few seconds. It's one of the perks of being a celebrity. They're reactions are just way too funny.

" I…ahhh…I'm sorry mam, its jus ahh—" he started to mumble.

"okay hoooold up…enough off… the 'maaaam' thiiiiing…it was…. cute at first…but nowwww… it just sounds…. like I'm an old sag…" I interrupted. What can I say; it really annoys the hell out of me.

"just call… meeee…. Quinn…" I said.

His eyes got even wider and his mouth starts to open and close like his trying to say something.

"okay…well umm, Quinn how did you end up here?"

He said softly. I chuckled . He's obviously still pretty freaked out.

* * *

Sam POV

"I don't knoooowwww…I don't remeeemmberr…" She answered lazily.

I sighed. She maybe a celebrity, but she's a messed up one. How the hell would she remember? Her brain is drowned from alcohol. She can't even stand up without the help of the wall she's leaning at.

On the other hand, she looks way hotter in personal. Like way hotter. Her eyes are just so mesmerizing and don't even get me started with her body. I glanced at her up and down, not aware of how much I'm sweating right now.

She chuckled and smirked.

I felt embarrassed and quickly looked away from her.

Abruptly, I heard noises coming from the opposite side of the door.

'_Did you find them?'_ it sounds like a man.

'_I think I saw Santana go the other way' _that definitely sounds like a woman.

'_Well I'm pretty sure Quinn went here somewhere…' _says the other woman

I looked at Quinn. She looked uneasy and scared. So immediately went beside her.

"What is it Quinn, who are those?" I looked at her. She shook her head and rubbed his temples.

"It's the paparazzi they're….uhhhhhhhhh…. loooooking…. Fooorrr… us…" she said softly.

"Us?" I asked.

"yeah…Rachel and Santana…oh…and…uhhh.. britt too…" she said. Did she just say Rachel? Santana? Britt? I can't believe this. How could've I not seen them? I've have been working for hours and I haven't noticed any of them. Well not until now,

"You mean like…uhhhh…Rachel Berry and uhh –"

"This is not really the time for fangirling…" she interrupted. I'm surprised that she actually talked a little normal. I guess she's a sober now.

" I need you to hide me." She said in a demanding tone.

I nodded and looked around. Well this is a locker room…so there are lockers… but it's too small…she can't fit in there.

Then there's the closet. I stopped. That's it! The closet.

I quickly grabbed her hand and led her to the closet. I was about to open the closet door when the knob of the room turns.

Instinctively she grabbed my hair and pulled me inside the closet.

"owwww! - "

"shhhhhhhh!..." she put her hand over my mouth. And stood closely in front of me. The closet is way too small for us. We barely fit, so our faces is just about inches apart.

We stood there silently and listened to the noise opposite the door.

I heard a couple of footsteps and murmurs. The sound stayed for a few seconds. I heard footsteps again and the door creaked and finally was shut.

"I think they're gone…" I whispered.

"Yeah…which wonders me why you're still whispering…" she smirked. Her eyebrows up.

This girl is annoying as hell. I reached for the closet door to open it but she quickly hit my hand.

"Whaat—" I tried to say.

" You're not going anywhere…" she smirked then crushed her lips to mine. My eyes shot wide open in shocked.

It takes me a few seconds to process what's happening. Different thoughts are flowing into my head.

_Why is she kissing me? _

Her lips are so soft…. and so…addicting…

With that I kissed back.

* * *

Quinn POV

I kissed him. It was a little weird at first coz his lips is a bit big but somehow it makes his lips sexier and nicer to kiss.

He did not respond at first but within a few seconds he kissed back. I smirked in between kisses.

I gotta say, he's a good kisser…like really…good.

I started to touch his body and my hands immediately went into his abdomen part.

It was going great for a while until a felt a thing buzzed inside my pocket.

He quickly pushed away. His eyes are shot wide. And he rapidly moves out on the closet.

'_Damn It'_

"What!?" my voiced come out a little angrier than it should be.

"ummm..Quinn…are you okay?" it was Rachel. Of course it was, the one who kills the fun.

"I'm fine…my head just hurts…" I answered. I'm feeling a little dizzy again.

"You have to come out now…were inside the van…hurry…ummm i think the papz is still here" she replied.

I looked at the guy I just kissed. I don't even know what his name is. And why is he's totally freaked out? He's getting his shirt on and moving really quickly like he's trying to escape from me. He seems so naïve, so naïve that he should be a girl. I laughed at how awkwardly he's acting right now.

"umm..Quinn?" the other line on the phone said. I forgot I'm still on the phone.

"Rachel, yeah…ummm…I think you should go off without me…"

"what why?" she answered.

" I'm still not done partying…" I smiled.

"What are you talking about Quinn!?" Rachel said in an angry voice.

"jeeezz…Rachel, relax… I'm with a guy okay? Get the hint!"

" OH NO! HELL NO! QUINN! You're getting yourself in trouble again! You don't even know that guy! You always do this!" she seems angrier.

" yeahh…yeahh…just go off without me okay…I still have a kid to seduce…"

" DID YOU JUST SAY A KID?!" Rachel said almost shouting.

I sighed. She just never gets it.

" again Rachel, relax…he just acts like a kid okay? Like you know the innocent type of guys… and don't worry I'm pretty sure he's not an underage okay?"

" Fine do what you want! But were leaving! " Rachel answered.

I smiled. "Okay have fun with the ride!" I said cheerfully.

"yeah…I guess I could say the same to you... except in a different type of ride" she said. I laughed. Rachel rarely jokes like this.

" k. bye " I said then shut my phone.

Now I just need to find a way to make him take me home in his apartment.

I smirked. I have a plan. And my plan always works…

* * *

**yeah...it was kinda awkward for me to write this...**

**i really want you guys to see how mess up Quinn is...**

**she's kinda like a female version of BARNEY STINSON...from HIMYM... just less awesome...coz no one is as awesome as Barney Stinson right?**

**Review xD **


End file.
